deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dead Rising 2: Case West
Yeah, that was me that removed the image video and the references thing. I'm also not sure we need that many images, but I'll leave that up to you guys to decide. - Ash Crimson 21:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) *Ok, we dont need references then I guess, but keep the current External Links for now, it's a good list of sources for a currently unreleased game. Doesn't hurt, adds credibility. As for the images, keep em for now. They're newly released (removed vid that's fine) but people are going want to see images so keep em! I was happy to find them I'm sure others will be too. When the game comes out, they can always be moved somewhere else. --Mistertrouble189 21:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : That's fine. - Ash Crimson 21:33, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Hey, has anyone else thought about who chuck's talking about in the debut trailer? I think he might be referring to PhenoTrans, the company that makes Zombrex. Also, does anyone else feel that the fact that you have to fully clear your name in Case West make you think that you might not actually succeed at clearing your name at the end of DR2? Just some thoughts. Swirrly Jiffy 19:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Well Will you need DR2 to play this? 20:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) *No, if you read it's a "Xbox Live Exclusive". No DR2 disc needed. DynasticAnthony 20:50, September 24, 2010 (UTC) *Xbox live exclusive as in it's only capable of being downloaded by people who own dead rising 2 and have and xbox. Anthony, you're fucking retarded. *Anon, don't insult users or you will be blocked. And you don't need the disc to play it. CrackLawliet 01:27, October 11, 2010 (UTC) *Bet there's a bonus for using a level 50 completed game save in it, though.Kalaong 19:58, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Theory Perhaps the complex is a Phenotrans compound? it would explain why they went there, how they both got there, and perhaps even the outbreak there (zombie test subjects break out, total RE-esque storyline basically) 00:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Chuck and Stacey track down Frank and Isabela and Chuck and Frank team up to attack the Phenotrans compound for two possible reasons: To clear Chuck's name and discover whether or not they can make a cure, which Isabela would be able to make, for Katey. NT92 14:11, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey NT its not just for katey dont forget out favourite photojournalist is also infected so he needs the cure aswell :) It might be that Isabela has already cured Frank, proving to Chuck that there is a cure. Otherwise Frank uses Zombrex too. Either way, Chuck still needs to bring Phenotrans down and clear his name. Since both he and Stacey know about Isabela and Frank, they probably track them down for help. Chuck and Frank will head out while Stacey and Isabela will stay at a safe house with a radio. Thats the most plausable scenario. I hope its longer than Case Zero though. NT92 19:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC) XBLA or DLC Ok, so it's been covered, many people seem to disagree, but did anybody find a reliable source that confirms if this is XBLA or DLC? The fact that the info is so hard to find might only mean Capcom hasen't decided yet... Case West only being available for XBOX live just means you have to download it on the marketlplace - hard to tell based only on that Thx Micmicmac 06:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) can't add photo's I don't know if its the new skin, but you can't add a photo to the galleryNT92 17:02, November 30, 2010 (UTC) New Info. Click here. It explains how the two meet up and some new Combo Weapons. Pikmin1254 Time of Epilogue? Somehow, somewhere, someone got it set in our heads that Case West takes place one year after Dead Rising 2. However, the recent press releases say that the game takes place directly after Dead Rising 2. Since we won't get an answer to this question until Case West comes out, I want to know when other people think this takes place: One year after DR2 or directly after DR2? FelixRodriguez 03:53, December 5, 2010 (UTC) It would more likely take place straight after DR2. Chuck isn't going to wait around for a year before trying to clear his name. NT92 04:04, December 5, 2010 (UTC) That's what I think, I just wonder how we got it into our heads Case West was one year later. FelixRodriguez 04:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Just people making assumptions. Like how people thought Fortune City was built on the ruins of Las Vegas. NT92 16:55, December 5, 2010 (UTC) NT92, Fortune City really was built on top of the ruins of Las Vegas. Look : http://www.tapeitordie.com/blog/happy-birthday-me Sumtaedium 20:58, December 5, 2010 (UTC) *I'm not sure about that, kinda contradicts with the banners in Fortune Park that states the founding date of FC which is 1992. Hmm. Anyway, doesn't the description off one of the press release sites or whatever say that Chuck found Frank in FC and together they went out to take down Phenotrans? I'm probably off on that so someone correct me. --Mistertrouble189 21:03, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Taken from the press release "Intrepid photojournalist and star of the original Dead Rising, Frank West, is back from covering wars and arrives in Fortune City to investigate Phenotrans and find proof of its involvement with the zombie outbreaks. Set immediately after the events of Dead Rising 2 and available exclusively on Xbox LIVE, Dead Rising 2: CASE WEST sees Frank team up with Chuck Greene for some serious co-op action as the pair embarks on a brand new case set in the Phenotrans Facility on the outskirts of Fortune City." FelixRodriguez 00:00, December 6, 2010 (UTC) *Sumataedium, Fortune City IS NOT buiilt on top of the Las Vegas ruins. FC is a different place, apparently it was recently renovated to replicate Vegas, but its been there since 1992 at least. FC is just an amusement park for adults, its not litrally a city. NT92 00:08, December 6, 2010 (UTC) *Ok guess I was right about CW happening right after DR2. Frank probably arrived as Chuck was making his way out with Stacey and Katey, as seen in the ending. And NT92 is right, FC was being renovated and expanded to be the new "Las Vegas", as seen from various signs around town and the South Plaza --Mistertrouble189 00:16, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :@NT92 I didn't say Fortune City was built on Vegas. That was Sumtaedium. He just asked for a description from the press release. FelixRodriguez 03:47, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah sorry, i noticed after I had saved the page. It should be directed at Sumataedium. NT92 12:43, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Im just throwing this out here... maybe because Anim said he missed his family from Willamette... Chuck and Stacey tracked Frank down to the Willamette Incident and contacted him.... --Mccray2013 16:01, December 6, 2010 (UTC) *I think that is unlikely as Chuck encountered Frank in FC (as he was leaving as seen in end of DR2), but CW should clear any deets. --Mistertrouble189 18:13, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Why would Frank arrive in FC after the Military ordered it to be firebombed? He'd be crazy. The military wouldn't let anybody through he quarentine and there would be Military choppers to stop news helicopters. Like those that attack Ed in DR1. A more realistic explanation would see Chuck and Stacey track down Isabela (because they know that she made Zombrex, and if there was any possibillity of a cure, shes the one to talk to). Then, Frank will be working with Isabela (assuming Frank is still infected), she might tell Chuck he needs certain items from Phenotrans to make a cure. And while they're at it, they'll gather evidence to expose them. Maybe she's already cured Frank, giving Chuck hope for Katey. She'll only be able to make one cure though I bet. Maybe Otis is in the game too. NT92 19:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I really doubt they met in Fortune City, NT92's theory seems the most likely. Although Stacey says Isabela was working on a cure, not that she had one. But hey, so long as Frank lives, I don't care much about what happens to Stacey/Katey/Chuck or any of them, really. Brad's already dead, so there's really only a few of characters I care about now. Most of the DR2 characters were rather shallow, you didn't learn much about them, whereas people like Brad and Jessie, you learn their personalities and more about them. Plus Brad was overall badass, so that's a plus. Most importantly Frank has to survive. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:41, December 6, 2010 (UTC) So what's next *Spoilers* Finished Case West, So DR3 will continue with Chuck and Frank, did Isabela die? It set up the next game pretty well. NT92 09:54, 28 December 2010 (UTC) *Nah, I don't think Isabela died. She (I'm pretty sure) escaped with Marian Mallon, don't think they'd kill Isabela and this strange character who has a backstory that we all want to know about. good cliffhanger. --Mistertrouble189 20:17, 28 December 2010 (UTC)